


人马play

by Caolila



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M, 人UmbrellaX马FLLFFL, 强奸, 彩虹小马化FLLFFL, 断肢, 断角, 驯化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila
Summary: 人Umbrella X 马FLLFFL注意强奸注意断肢注意断角注意惨无人道的折磨注意精神羞辱注意





	人马play

皮质的项圈将他固定在一根坚实的木桩上。他张开嘴想要呼救，却只尝到了金属的味道。他用舌头顶了顶那个冰冷的金属边缘，嘴边和脑后的皮带随之前后摩擦皮肤，让他意识到想要凭借自己的力量将这东西顶出去是不可能的。  
听一路送自己过来的人类说，这东西似乎叫铁嚼子，是专门给不听话的马用的。  
真是恶心又下流啊。FLLFFL烦躁地打了个响鼻，尾巴左右甩了甩，似是要赶走什么讨厌的苍蝇。  
眼前的大门发出生锈的齿轮旋转的嘎吱响，一个全身漆黑的人类迈着长腿走了进来。  
人类……FLLFFL厌恶地偏过头，但是颈上的皮带限制住了他，让他只能用侧脸面对着自己的敌人。  
对方抬起手，分开而不是聚拢的手指让FLLFFL想起地上蜿蜒生长的藤蔓。那手指也果真如同藤蔓般在他的身上爬动着，皮革的触感滑过他引以为傲的皮毛。  
那人发出赞叹的啧啧声。修长的手指描画着他脊背上塌陷下去的完美曲线，然后沿着臀部的线条逐渐上升，最后停在他的尾根处，手指缠绕着浓密的马尾打起圈来。  
你到底要玩到什么时候！FLLFFL愤怒地挣扎起来，独角的末端开始亮起强烈的光——  
咔。  
那只罪恶的手伸了过来，轻而易举地将那只独角折断了。  
FLLFFL一时间还不知道发生了什么，然而下一秒狂风暴雨般的疼痛就从头顶的断角处涌来，几乎要将他的脑壳崩裂！他控制不住自己疯狂地摆动着头部想要从这突如其来的折磨中逃离，然而痛楚却如同魔鬼的手爪般将他牢牢困住。他从 喉咙里迸发出几声沉闷的低吼，然而横在口中的铁嚼子却将那切割成了嘶哑的呻吟。  
“你们赖以生存的东西……其实毫无意义。”  
耳后传来人类冷漠的声音。没有起伏，没有情绪，就如同刚刚发生的一切，不过是碾死路边蚂蚁一样的小事。  
脚步声从身后转到侧面，最后是身前。那双沾满鲜血的手伸了过来，替他解开脑后的皮带。沾满唾液的金属片当啷一声掉在地上，随之而来的是FLLFFL的破口大骂：  
“你这个恶毒混账的人类！！！你他妈居然敢动老子的角，老子日后一定会让你尝尝……”  
“很遗憾，FLLFFL先生。”对方只用一根手指就止住了他的叫骂——一根按在仍然在不断淌血的断口上的手指——然后在FLLFFL翻着白眼抽气的时候慢慢蹲下，好让他看清自己的脸，“现在以你的立场，似乎没有任何资格指责我 。”  
FLLFFL大口呼吸着，努力想要忽视头顶的疼痛。他脸上的肌肉抽搐着，扭曲成怪异的形状。他完全是靠着意志力强行睁大眼，发誓要将仇人的相貌牢牢记在心底。  
这人竟意外的年轻。  
FLLFFL本以为自己会看到一张横肉盘结的丑陋面孔，谁知上天却给了这个魔鬼一副不应属于他的好皮相。那双如同水晶一般清澈透明的紫色双眼，任是谁看了都会不自觉得为他心碎。  
然而如今的FLLFFL只觉得那双眼睛里闪烁着毒蛇般罪恶的光芒。就连对方漆黑的短发和苍白的皮肤都被他当成了躲在不见天日的刑房里整日以折磨为乐的剥皮人的象征。头顶的疼痛还在清楚地提醒他，就是眼前这个人，毁掉了自己最为骄傲的象征，如此轻描淡写地、将他往日所有的希望与梦想都粉碎！  
极度的愤怒让他已经无法控制自己的行动，FLLFFL根本没有意识到自己的前蹄在地上犁出了一道深深的划痕。他充血的双眼恶狠狠地盯着面前这个年轻的恶魔，心里早已把他切成了不知道多少块。  
“看起来……您不是很了解自己的境地……”那个人慢吞吞地说着，左手撑着膝盖站起身来。在他站起来的那一刻，FLLFFL从他胸前别着的牌子上瞄到了他的名字：  
UMBRELLA。  
原来如此，就是这个人，这个名字吗。FLLFFL反复咀嚼着这串字母，如同要将对方生啖血肉。从牙缝间他仿佛尝到了血与火的味道，那是当他心头的愤怒得以宣泄的时候，对方被焚烧殆尽的尸骸的味道。  
“作为我的战俘，我有权利支配你身体的任何部分……是的，任何部分。”Umbrella停顿了一下，重复着语句的声音竟然带了一点残忍的笑意，“也就是说，刚刚我给予您断角的行为，也是完全合理……并且合法的。”他的声音逐渐低沉下去，将那点刚刚冒出头的兴奋压回喉咙深处。  
恐惧爬上FLLFFL的心头。从脖颈和四肢末端传来的皮具的束缚感也在无声地提醒着他眼下的处境，断角处的疼痛更是向他尖叫着警告自己落入了一个怎样危险的人手中。  
“话说回来，我这个人，一直都对新鲜事物很好奇……”从FLLFFL的背后传来金属搭扣松开的轻响，“就拿这次两方战争来说吧，为了得到您，我可是费了好大力气呢……如果不好好‘研究’一番，岂不是太浪费了，是吧……？”  
“你最好不要做什么让你自己后悔的事情……”FLLFFL咬牙切齿地想要扭头威胁，但是又是那根该死的绳子！他狂暴地甩着颈子，粗糙的皮革摩擦的力道穿过了皮毛，磨得皮肤生疼。他想要大声叱骂，更想直接用后腿蹬在他脸上，最好能让那个该死的家伙丢掉半嘴牙齿。  
可是世界上哪有那么简单的事情？FLLFFL已经到了嘴边的喝骂在感受到对方握住自己尾根的触感的时候化为一声惊叫，随即那根罪恶的手指向下，探向了那个绝不该被人所触碰的，隐秘的穴口。  
FLLFFL几乎是暴怒地咆哮了起来，震耳欲聋的吼叫震得天花板都仿佛在摇晃。两条强劲有力的后腿疯狂地向后踢蹬，扬起厚厚的尘土。  
无耻下流的人类！他怎么能！！！他怎么敢！！！！！  
“请务必记住，你现在是属于我的财产。”Umbrella看着他挣扎的样子，饶有兴趣地弯起嘴角，“我·的·财·产。”  
他将手伸进口袋，拨弄了几下遥控器的按键。巨大的齿轮开始缓缓转动，带动着绑缚FLLFFL四肢的皮带渐渐收紧，无可抗拒的力量将FLLFFL的身体向四个不同的方向拉开，两条前腿更是被拉得几乎与地面贴平，使得他不得不高耸着后臀，呈现出一种向着对方打开自己的羞耻姿态。  
FLLFFL觉得自己的脸几乎是要充血爆裂开来了，这种羞辱对他来说几乎是无法忍受！熊熊的怒火让他奋力地挣扎起来；几乎有那么一瞬间，他以为他自己就要成功了：套在左前蹄上的皮带有点松开的迹象，只要能拔出来一只，其他的也一定可以——  
“请不要。”  
Umbrella冰冷的声音从上方传来。即将获得自由的肢体上方传来沉重的压迫感——这个时候的FLLFFL还不能理解什么是胶底——他只觉得踩在自己皮毛上的物体坚硬得很，如同河岸边冰冷的石头。  
不过他很快就会理解了。  
而且是用极为深刻的、这辈子也忘不了的方式。  
压在肢体末端上的硬物猛地下沉，带着对方全身的力量毫不留情地要将他的关节挤碎。疼痛几乎是如同炮弹般炸裂开来，如同湍急的水流冲刷着他那摇摇欲坠的意志力。FLLFFL觉得自己可以听到从身体内部传来骨骼一节节断裂的脆响，受到碾压的血管与皮肉似乎已经消失不见，只能感觉到如石头般冰冷坚硬的胶底和骨头剧烈摩擦所带来的诡异触感。  
或许是疼麻木了。FLLFFL眨了眨眼，透过模糊的汗水盯着眼前土黄色的地面，有点自嘲似地想。   
“我希望这是最后一次。”Umbrella稍稍向上抬起踩着他的前脚掌，松了力道，“没有了角之后，你的一身价值就全在你的四个蹄子上了。保养起来很麻烦，所以不要逼我用这样的方式。”  
什么意思？！痛苦仿佛将FLLFFL的大脑都刮成了碎片，这让他思考起来格外的艰难。  
难道这个人类还想……骑他吗！！！  
“啊，是的。”Umbrella似乎是猜到了他的想法一般呵呵笑了起来，“在不久的将来，你会拥有一套这个世界上最漂亮的马具。人们会从世界各地赶过来，就为了瞻仰你的风采。你会感激我的，我保证。”  
感激什么？感激你把我变成一个披着漂亮刑具的奴隶？FLLFFL悲哀地想。  
“我是不会让你爬到我的背上的……永远不会！”FLLFFL沙哑着嗓子嘶吼道，“哪怕你把我全身的骨头都踩碎，我也绝对不会屈服于你这种货色！”  
“我不得不说你很聪明，一下子就猜到了我要做些什么……”Umbrella的声音转到FLLFFL背后，一阵冰凉黏腻的感觉爬过FLLFFL的股缝，顺着后腿根蜿蜒向下，“我会骑你的……不过，不是用你想象的那种方式。”   
当Umbrella进入的那一刻，FLLFFL差点以为他要咬断自己的舌头——事实上他的牙齿也的确那么用力地合拢了——才能让自己不发出类似于求饶一样的哀嚎。疼痛将他从中间劈成了两半，肉仞所到之处都燃起炽热的熊熊烈火，火舌贪婪地舔舐着他的内脏，将血肉都化为灰烬。  
FLLFFL挣扎着，用尚且完好的那条前腿勉强支撑起前半身，扬起脖子无助地望向头顶的天空——  
但是那里没有天空。目光所到之处是一片重重叠叠木头板子，彼此纠缠的粘合线交错融合，阴暗的光线让它们看起来如同一只巨大的、没有脸的野兽……  
不要哭泣！他用力咬紧牙关告诫自己。可是来自后方的冲撞是如此的痛苦，被人侵犯的屈辱又如同滔天怒海般冲击着他摇摇欲坠的心理防线，他觉得自己已经出现了幻觉，仿佛魔鬼就在自己的耳边呢喃着诱惑的话语，逼迫着他求饶。  
绝不！FLLFFL张开嘴，迸发出狂怒的咆哮。他全身上下的肌肉都绷紧了，细密紧实的肌肉线条看起来如同流水般漂亮。Umbrella被他这幅屈人胯下却仍在徒劳挣扎的样子迷住了，掐着FLLFFL屁股的手指深深地陷进柔软的皮毛里，猛烈的撞击是为了更加深入的占有，占有这具充满雄性气息的、令人发狂的身体。  
啊啊，他是多么的迷人啊！Umbrella用带着手套的手指感受着FLLFFL塌陷下去的曲型腰线，皮毛下的肌肉因为不堪承受的痛苦而微微颤抖着，如同在向他无声地求饶。  
刹那间巨大的满足感席卷全身，如同狂风暴雨般从头顶刮到脚尖，征服强有力的对手的优越感超越了世间任何快乐，那种看着敌人在自己手掌心内瑟瑟发抖的感觉让他战栗不已，这是不亚于高潮的无上快感，这是即使在天堂里也没有的终极幸福！  
Umbrella闭上眼睛，细细品味着性器被绵软内壁所包裹的舒适感。生涩的肠道如今已经变得滑腻起来，他不用看也知道必定是血液在其中润滑的结果。狭小的甬道原本就不是为了容纳另一方的性器所存在的，所以受伤也在所难免。  
不过，疼痛原本就是调教的一部分。如果不是足以击毁他意志力的痛苦，又如何能压下他骄傲的背脊、让他垂下高昂的头颅？  
Umbrella伸出手指，勾住绑在FLLFFL颈间的皮带，迫使他向后仰过头来，在他的耳边轻声说：“我会让你一辈子都忘不掉……究竟是谁给你施加的这痛苦！”他的声音不受控制地越来越大，越来越大，到最后竟滚滚如雷！  
“我要让你永远记住，你是属于我的！只属于我！”  
“不！！！！！”FLLFFL从喉咙里挤出一声令人毛骨悚然的尖叫，往日威严的五官因为屈辱而紧紧聚拢在一起，浑浊的液体从紧锁的眼角滚滚而下。全身受制，无力反抗的绝望让他异常的脆弱，而Umbrella残酷的宣言更是如同直接宣判了他的死刑。这种连生死都要受人支配的恐惧感如同毒蛇般缠绕在他的心头，蛇牙中滴出的毒液一点一点腐蚀了他抵抗的意志。  
“为我哭泣吧，FLLFFL！”Umbrella大声命令道，“为我崩溃，为我臣服吧！”  
“不……”这一次FLLFFL否认的声音虚弱了许多，还夹杂着抽噎和啜泣的声音。不论他怎么想停止住这该死的泪水，那湿润的液体就是如同溪水般流个不停。  
他已经接近崩溃了。Umbrella左手抓住那蓬松软的马尾在手掌上绕了三圈，然后用力揪住，如同拉扯缰绳一般借着力狂暴地抽插起来。粗大狰狞的肉仞将入口处的肠肉毫不留情地翻进翻出，道道鲜红的血液从伤口处爬出，留下一条条凄惨的痕迹。  
“已经……不要了……”FLLFFL已经不知道自己在说些什么了，无边无际的痛苦从四面八方涌来，将他引以为傲的自尊碾得粉碎，然后再退去，再周而复返……他无法控制自己不去哭泣，在四肢被缚，后穴被人侵犯的情况下，他也除了哭泣再无其他宣泄痛苦的办法了。  
杀了我……  
在那个人类把他肮脏的体液尽数灌入他体内的时候，FLLFFL双眼无神地想。


End file.
